


My Little Bloody Angel

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Killer AU, Nothing in detail, Oral Sex, Protective Robert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Toxic Relationship, Toxic love, Vaginal Sex, am I going to make robert all soft for his woman?, he doesn't attack women and force himself on them, he still kills people and chops them up but the people being killed deserve it, it's a match made in killer heaven, mentions of a past attack, more tags to come if need be, protective Reader, reader kills bad men who deserve it, robert is going to be softened up a bit in this fic, some scenes will have violence, thats means he only kills really bad people, this will be a dark fic in the since of the topics in it with so much killing, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Having been brutality raped in a back alley as a young woman of 18, you vow then and there, no man will ever touch you like that again. It sets you on a path for finding other scummy men and making them see justice through your own hands.What's a lady to do when she comes across another killer who also kills bad men.You join forces of course.
Relationships: Robert Pronge & You, Robert Pronge/Female Reader, Robert Pronge/Reader, Robert Pronge/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Hello Angel (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many fics that have this level of violence, so beware lol. It's a killer fic so that should tell you everything you need to know, proceed with caution.
> 
> Like my tags say Robert in this will be calmed down a bit for my own sake. He only kills very bad men same as reader. He doesn't attack woman. Because it's me, of course I try to make you like him lol
> 
> Enjoy my loves. <3

He followed you.

He wasn’t supposed too, he had already done his job for the night, but you had been walking home, dressed all in black, pretty little form fitting dress, the style was really daring, plunging neckline, long flowing dress down to your ankles nearly but it was the way it just fit you so well, you’re little heels, your hair.

You looked like an angel, an angel of death.

He was used to taking what he wanted when he wanted and then tossing it away, but you….oh he followed you and in doing so, he learned a secret.

You were a killer, not like him, but a killer all the same, creepy men who tried to force themselves on you, you set them up, made them think they had you and then you would slice their throat. He loved watching you work. 

The way the blood would splay onto your form fitting dresses, your face. You never showed mercy to scum and Robert knew he would be one of those men you would kill if he acted how he normally did, but he didn’t….want to act that way with you, not fully.

He wanted to taste you, feel you, he wanted to watch you work above all else.

You were like a bloody angel and he wanted all of you.


	2. Hello Mr Freezie

****The blood was warm on your hands as it fell from the wound. Your legs shook as you straddled the piece of shit who had thought it would be wise to force himself on you. **  
**

Well, you were having the last laugh now weren’t you? You take great joy in watching his eyes bug out as he tries and fails to stop the bleeding from his neck, but it would do him no good. Your knife was in there good and tight.

Blood stopped making you gag many years ago, once falling victim to rape at 18, you swore after that hellish night, no man would ever hurt you or other women like that ever again.

That was five years ago and now you could handle anything, you’ve done what others would be sick at, what others would lock you up for surely. It didn’t matter to you, you never hurt people unless they deserved it fully.

The justice system had failed you once and you would never let them fail you again or anyone for that matter, not in matters such as this. So now, you take joy in watching this mother fucker choke on his own blood.

This had been an easy target, you knew the kind of man he was by the police reports that went nowhere. Luring him here to an empty warehouse had been childs play.

It’s only once you finally stand as the last breath leaves your target that you know you’re not alone. Ah it was your shadow again. He had yet to show himself, but the last two jobs, you knew someone was watching and yet, no cops came breaking down your door.

You pull a handkerchief out of your dress pocket and start wiping off your blade, you don’t even turn around to the shadows like you want too, “You going to finally show yourself?”

Your turn your head as a man does come out from the shadows, and then you know why he’s been hiding himself, “Mr Freezie.”

You don’t smile, but you size each other up, his shirt was tight, his pants fit him perfectly, shoes weren’t to bad, the ice cream truck white coat he wore over it all clashed a bit, but his face, yeah he had that look to him, how others didn’t see it was beyond you.

He just looked deadly and dangerous, he screamed it. Oh his long hair was nice, but it was that damn facial hair, it just screamed creepy, maybe in a handsome way but it still screamed it. But honestly it was the eyes, his eyes could look cold as ice and scary too you’re sure. But right now they looked anything but.

No he looked curious if nothing else.

You were not a fool though, you trusted a man once, never again. No you would...always keep your eyes on him, watch him, see his game. He could overpower you, but you always wore about five knives on you at any given time.

You weren’t so afraid of him as you were wary and careful, he says your name and you smile, it’s sharp, the one you give targets as they die, “And how can I help you Robert?”

You smile more seeing his own smile at using his name, “Need me to get rid of that for you?”

He leans back against the wall behind him, hands in his pockets like this is no big deal, you laugh a bit, “You’ve been following me in hopes I would...want to use your services?”

He shrugs, “Beautiful woman like you could always use a friend when need be.”

You snort as you finish cleaning your knife, you fold it up and tuck it in your bra, right in the middle so it peeks out from the dress as you now clean your hands, you walk a few steps closer to him, “Beautiful huh? I had a man tell me that once, then he raped me and tried to kill me after. I stabbed him with my high heel for the pain of it.”

Robert’s eyes seethe at that info, that someone would touch you like that, still, he pushes off from the wall and nears you just a tiny bit more, “Should have fed him to the sharks.”

“It did cross my mind.” You respond, watching him closely, it was a shame really, under all the hair he was handsome, he would have been someone you slept with once upon a time, he looked strong and built just enough to make it known, under all those clothes.

He’s still standing calmly, hands in his pockets, trying to look non threatening you guess, his eyes give him away though, he finds you much to pretty, you know what a man looks like when he wants you, though….you suppose you could use him, it _was_ a bitch to get rid of the bodies, always had been for just yourself.

Were you really going to play this back and forth game with someone so deadly? Maybe it would be fun, heaven knows your life lacked any kind of fun anymore. It didn’t feel much of anything anymore.

Life was dull and bloody.

“What would you do with him?” You finally ask, cleaning the last of the blood from your fingers.

He moves closer and now he’s close enough to touch, your body stays ready, least he try something, “Chop him up, do what I do best, you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

You lift an eyebrow, “And that’s it huh? You don’t want anything? How do I know you won’t turn me over to some of the goons of this town for money?”

He scoffs, “Honey, there’s just some things I won’t do and being a backstabber isn’t one of them, I only kill the ones that deserve it and I don’t turn against the ones I'm helping.”

You tense when he runs a finger up your arm and you have no issue grabbing said finger in a nasty grip as you glare up at him, “You’re playing with fire Robert.”

His smile….looks...soft. His eyes even more so, like he’s looking at a angel or something else devine like, “I’m counting on it, you get in my head and I can’t shake you, I love your blood lust and I want to help, it’s that simple, as far as what I want….”

His eyes trail over you before looking back into your eyes, “I just want to get to know you, I won’t hide I think you're beautiful, but you don’t see many women doing what you do, I really like it.”

You tisk not believing this or his words but….hell...right now you could use his help, if only this once, maybe he would come in handy later, if not...your knives would take care of him, you smile as you remove his touch from you fully, “You got a deal.”


	3. Come take me

Mr Robert Pronge has been helping you for two weeks now and while you wouldn’t say he’s been like a puppy dog following you around looking for praise, because let’s face it, he was to deadly for that, maybe he was like a pitbull, could be sweet to the right people, but deadly looking, yeah that fit better. **  
**

You’ve killed three more men since the first time you talked to him and you have to agree, him helping you get rid of the bodies was so much easier, you’ve learned only a bit more about him, one thing you both had in common badly.

Being around people just made you both feel lonely, it was a connection you didn’t want, but it was there all the same, you wonder if it would just be easier killing him and being done with it, but….you like him.

And that right there is dangerous with a capital D.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still though, you watch him, you watch him cut and saw off body parts, your stomach doesn’t turn, you feel nothing for the scum you keep luring into traps, men that every single damn time try to force themselves on you in the end in brutal ways.

Robert, never steps in, but you know he’s there now, he likes to watch you work. When you first started doing this, the first couple of times, you had been so sick, thrown up everywhere, it was just so….brutal, graphic.

Soon enough you got past it, you had too, the stupid cops would always fail you, you were a woman, lesser then men and so, it had to be this way. Robert didn’t mind, he almost took great pleasure in watching you kill bad people.

You’ve surprised him though, watching him do the dirty work, you don’t even bat an eyelash, no you suck on a damn lollipop as he works. When he finishes, he takes off his gloves and cleans his hands, takes off his apron and tosses it to be replaced.

Still, you watch him, twirling the lollipop in your fingers, little smile on your face, “You’ve really out did yourself Robert.”

He scoffs, his eyes take you in though, little mini skirt, frilly shirt, low cut, knee high boots, cabby hat, you looked so sweet and nothing like what you really were.

An avenging angel of death.

He closes in on you, he boldly cages you in where you sit on the counter facing his slaughter room, “Hmm anything for you baby.”

You smile more, setting your lollipop aside and plucking his glasses from his face and placing them on a nearby area so they won’t get ruined, “You spoil me mr pronge, whatever is a girl to do to show her appreciation?”

He snorts, “Save the lines you feed the stiffs doll.” 

Oh, you just smile more, so sharply, he loves that smile, “Maybe I actually mean it Robert, you’re so good to me, I’m willing to….return the favor”

He hums as you run your hands boldly through his long hair, his eyes sharpen, but soon enough they flutter closed at your touches, “You know what I want, angel.”

You hum knowing, of course you know, he wanted you, wanted to take you, have you, he also wasn’t stupid, he knew you had so many hidden knives on you, he could never hope to find them all, knowing you could defend yourself so well made this...easier for you.

“Hmmm, then lower your pants, lift up my skirt and fuck me.” You whisper as you lean closer to his ear, biting it once you finish speaking.

He growls and his eyes blink open, he licks his lips and undoes his pants quickly, underwear too, your skirt, he just bunches it up and out of the way, then...you’re spreading your legs for him, unused to this not being a trap for men who follow you, you wonder if he will please you how you want, “Take me Robert.” You demand.

His eyes sharpen onto you once again and he doesn’t disappoint, his hands go to your hips tightly, you swallow down your nerves, he could hurt you, but you could hurt him too and he knew it, when he pulls you more forward you allow it.

When his fingers toy with your little bundle no man ever gave a damn about, you allow it and then some, your hands grip his biceps as he pleasures you slowly, the smell of blood was in the air, but you don’t give a fuck, he’s touching you in a way no man has ever touched you before.

When he leans forward to start kissing over your neck, you allow it, “Let me hear you angel.”

You gasp when he starts curling his fingers and it’s a shock when you come just from that, the pleasure of it, you hold onto him, and he growls pleased as can be, you’re not even fully over it yet when you grip his hair in a tight nasty grip and slam your lips onto his.

His growl grows louder as he opens his mouth for you and you dive right in, his tongue wrapping around yours like a dance as his cock replaces his fingers easily. You moan loudly in the kiss, but his hand on the back of your head keeps you in place as he starts fucking you like a man starved.

Your hands go to the back of his neck as you finally break from the kiss, you pull down your top so you breast spill free and he hungrily sucks on your nipples, “Fuck...that’s it, fucking me...so good.” You pant out.

He was taking you apart so beautifully, it was everything you could ever want from a lover, when he starts biting your nipples, you scream, but pull him closer, all but smothering him in your breast and he just….comes right then and there.

His shout muffled and you come yet again, his cock hitting all the right spots so perfectly.

You’re so out of breath when you kiss over his neck gently, “Hmmm a girl could get used to that.”

His laugh, the first you’ve ever heard is smug as shit, “That’s what I like to hear.”


	4. What Else?

**  
**It was a tiring day. Your day job was shit, stupid men always hitting on you, making comments, daring to slap your ass. Oh if you didn’t have bills to fucking pay you would quit in a heartbeat. As it was, your nighttime…..job took up so much of your time on the nights you actually had work. **  
**

You didn’t always, but you did always have to work your day job, if you had to serve one of these men one more cup of coffee you would scream, or stab them, whichever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re being followed, and you just know it’s one of those guys from the dinner. This is an issue because you were not planning for this, and you only have two knives on you at the moment. Your feet hurt, your back hurts and you would have liked to gone home taken a nap before night working.

Looks like you’re doing this one alone, your lovely shadow was off on a job last you heard, something for the mob, which...was dangerous in of itself. You swore you didn’t care….you didn’t...you couldn’t.

You take a short cut down an alley and hear the creep follow you, you try and think what a good area was around here, normally you pick out of the way spots so you wouldn’t be seen, you spot a nearby warehouse and walk towards it.

You don’t even make it inside the place, your defenses are good, but not this good, you are blindsided by a club to the back of the head, you don’t go down easily, but it does knock you to the ground, to all fours.

The pain is pulsing and intense, but it just pisses you the fuck off, “You’re friends with the wrong man honey.”

You sneer knowing who he’s talking about.

You stare down at the ground as rage fills you, who was this mother fucker to tell you who you could and could not be friends with? He had no control over you. Your hands curl into the dirt below your hands, your brain simply….goes quiet as you swiftly turn and throw dirt in his face.

When he stumbles back from the shock of it, you grab the gun he holds and get it away from him so quickly, he barely gets a word out before you shoot him, more than once, three times in the heart. The silencer doing it’s job well.

The area was dark now and you’re not a fool, you hightail it out of there, you take the gun with you, you don’t see a soul around and you take advantage of that.

If he was a mob guy, the police would drool to get their hands on him, and if the mob found him first.

You fear what that means for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frankly you fear going back to your place, and you don’t think going to his place is smart either, you do stop by his place and leave a note but not one that could give you away, but one he would know all the same.

You go to the motel at the edge of town, it’s cheap, they don’t ask questions and they give you a discount on account of you being so pretty, it all works in your favor.

You’re shaking, sure you’ve stabbed many men by now, but you’ve never shot one before, and not one so...connected like he had to be. A hitman at the very least, you grumble about it all, you have little flecks of blood on you which you don’t care about, but you would love a drink and a good cry.

Maybe a hot bath, some food, but first Robert needs to show up, you need to know what the fuck is going on. If he doesn’t show by morning….you’re leaving town. Thankfully all your savings were in a save place just in case this very thing happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only a few hours later when he shows, he doesn’t look worse for wear, but he looks angry and tired. Your eyes roam over all of him and see no wounds, but bless him, he is holding some cheap ass wine you would love right now and some lovely smelling take out food.

He kicks the door closed and takes you in, his eyes roam over you, looking for any wounds, he see’s none and relaxes a fraction. He places the wine and take out on the little hotel table. Then he’s all but crowding you into the wall when you stand.

You gasp, your right hand is still holding the gun funny enough, he gently pries it from your hand, “Give it to me honey, let go.” His voice is soft.

You obey, your fingers are sore from holding it so tightly and so long, he takes that very hand and kisses over it firmly but with care, “The guy that sent that hitman is dead, they and him won’t be a concern no more, he was a loose end the mob wanted out of the way, you did my job for me honey.”

You nod, what else can you do, it’s...been a trying day, “Good.” Is really all you can muster at this point.

He pins you more to the wall, “I knew you could take care of yourself, but I still worried about you all the same.”

You smile slightly, he really was sweet when he wasn’t helping to clean up the murders you did on the daily. Figures you would start to genuinely like him, a fellow killer. Maybe that’s why it’s worked so well, you could never trust men, not really.

But Robert understood, he didn’t trust women or like them, but he liked you and you….liked him much too much for your liking, but...it was working and damn him for it, “Good to know someone cares.” You finally offer softly.

“You know how much I care, if that bastard had hurt you I would have tortured him for it and slowly, for days and days.”

You must be fucked up in the head for _that_ to turn you on, “Oh yeah?”

You peer up at him, hands going to his chest, his hands grip your hips and roughly hold you in place, his bulge clear as day, “He would lose body parts a bit at a time, one by one until he knew how angry I truly was.”

You bite your lower lip picturing it, oh and his eyes, he was dead serious too, “What else?” You whisper, licking your lips.

He whips his glasses off towards the table with the food and drink and gets inches from your face, “I would make sure he stayed alive the whole time to really know what pain is, to know hurting you, hurts me, and hurting me is the dumbest thing anyone could ever do, anyone lays hands on you, I lay hands on them and I make them wish for death.” He all but growls out.

You surge forward, you can’t take it anymore, you grip his hair roughly and shove your tongue in his waiting eager mouth, he growls in pleasure and devours you, his kiss dominating you easy enough.

If feels like a blur by the time you’re both naked for the first time in front of each other, you have no weapons to protect you, it’s just you and him, and fuck, you need to feel something good right now, something fucking amazing, you don’t let yourself think, you only let yourself feel.

Your brain would ruin this, tell you to protect yourself, he’s going to hurt you like all men do, but your body, your heart wanted him like a forbidden treasure and fucking A you wanted him for your own.

You push him back down on the mattress, his eyes watch you like a wolf, hungry, dangerous, he lets you have this, knows you need it, being in control, when all he wants to do is fuck you into the mattress.

His hands go to your hips as you impale yourself on his cock, it was big enough to fill you perfectly and you scream, not from pain, but from pleasure, he bucks up into you as you push yourself down over him and it’s fucking heaven.

His growls of pleasure mix with your shouts, screams and moans, you ride him like you’ll die if you don’t and Robert watches like he’s in a trance, watching his angel use him, pleasure herself from his body.

He was in love.


	5. Hi Baby, Kill Them All

You hadn’t seen your man in a few days. You tried not to worry. **  
**

You’ve been doing this song and dance for one year now. You know what you mean to him, and you know what he means to you, and you both know the other knows it. Words have never been spoken on it, but words were not needed, the eyes told you everything.

And so it just….was, you and him. He has yet to let you down, betray you, hurt you. When you think of how this killer you’ve found yourself getting close too has….changed how you view men, well, honestly it’s just him, but still, it took a fellow killer to get you to see some men could be good.

It’s almost funny when you think about it.

Robert’s been earning more money lately, he wants to buy you both a house, start fresh somewhere new, you like the idea, but….you’ve lived where you are now so long, change wasn’t always your favorite.

You told him you would think about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a shit day when it happens, you always thought it would be _you_ getting kidnapped, not your man, but then, his line of work was just as dangerous as yours. You go to his house one day after work to find the place ransacked.

You have sources, you use them to find out what the fuck happened, who has him, if he’s dead. The information leads you to a warehouse way outside of town. Your feet hurt from all the walking. It’ll be worth it once you put a bullet in some brains, or your knives.

For this you _had_ to bring a gun or two, it was just smart, plus your eight knives, your favorite, one Robert had made just for you, it was the biggest and so so sharp, deadly, like you he had said.

Sweet talker.

It’s with these thoughts in mind that you sneak into the place, the guards outside lax as fuck, smoking, getting high.

You take them out first.

Fools, all of them.

You’re dressed in the little catsuit your lover had made for you, it’s all black, soft leather, you hadn’t known at the time what you would ever use it for, but now you’re lucky you have it, it’s serving its purpose.

You blend into the shadows, Robert’s been teaching you new things over the last few months, how to be a better killer, it’s paying off now. The first few goons you take out, are alone and fools just like the ones outside.

A quick knife to the side of the neck with a hand over their mouth works best. When you sneak further in, you climb up higher to see. The room you find yourself in looks nicer than the rest of the place, but all you see when you silently sneak around on the rafters is your man tied to a dam chair, beaten up a bit and well….

You see red.

You take a calming breath and look for signs of life, you see his chest moving up and down, but he looks out of it. You sneer but let yourself go to _that_ place that you go to when you kill, all that anger, all that hate getting channeled into the thrill of taking out scumbags.

You slowly slip your backpack off your shoulders and start taking out what you need, you put it together slowly and silently, when it’s all put together, you load the bullets in and then find a good spot.

Once you have it, the main goon in your crosshairs, you think for only a moment, you could yell down, talk them out of this, but where’s the fun in that? You already know through the grapevine they hurt a family with little kids, in your book?

That sealed their fate.

“Hey motherfuckers!”

You yell down, of course that draws them to all look at you guns drawn but their faces make you laugh as they look at the sniper rifle aimed at them all, plus the grenades sitting on top of your backpack next to you on the rafters.

“Here’s how this is going to play out, untie my man and let him leave, and maybe I won’t blow you all to high heaven.”

What they don’t know, won’t hurt them. 

They laugh…..they actually laugh at you, as Robert lifts his head and finally looks up at you, fuck he looks like shit, face a bit bloody, black eye, bloody mouth but he’s smiling, “There’s my little bloody angel.”

You smile more, “Hey baby.”

He’s still smiling at you, dark, happy, aroused, even now, “Kill them honey, kill them all.”

Your eyes turn hooded, “With pleasure handsome.”

The goons are still standing their, dumb, not knowing what to do, they must really not know who you are.

Fools.

You start opening fire, Robert dives out of the way, chair and all as you start head shotting them one by one, you don’t miss, you don’t think or feel, you just do what needs to be done, they come close to hitting you, but Robert freed from the chair takes those guys out with a axe.

It’s bloody and glorious. Robert’s love for violence has rubbed off on you even more than your own, you know it, because once everyone is dead and you find a way down, everything loaded back up in your bag. He’s on you. Kissing you deeply, there's blood on him, there’s a bit on you because of him, there's dead bodies all around you and you let him take you right here, like this.

You let him take you on all fours, the one position you still had not let him do, and he goes feral as you finally submit to him, let him take you fully how he wants, he doesn’t let you down, he makes you feel fucking alive, the pleasure he gives you as he fucks you hard and rough, yet still somehow loving is….everything you need.

He’s yours, and your his, forever.


End file.
